


More Life Choices

by Finale



Series: Choices [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, fem!Barry Allen - Freeform, fem!Hal Jordan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rated M stuff connected to "Terrible Life Choices" that I'm going to keep separate so it sorta remains SFW. First up; Hallie and Barry go lingerie shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “We’re buying sexy lingerie. Then we’re going to have very enthusiastic sex with our significant others,” Hallie decides, holding up what Barry thinks are yellow scrapes of lace and silk. “I’m having fun getting reminded how easily I can distract Thaal with my boobs,” she says with a smirk.

            “Never noticed that when you two were fighting,” Barry murmurs quietly.

            “That’s cause you never saw how those fights ended,” Hallie says with a snort. “Most fights we’ve had actually ended in really enthusiastic angry sex. And it’s basically just my boobs that are capable of distracting him. I’ve seen other people try. It’s just a me specific thing,” she says, voice dripping with satisfaction.

            “So is that why Lyssa Drak wears an outfit I’m always worried about her falling out of?” Barry asks, studying a white and red bra that looks like it’s made out of lace and wishes. Len would like it. She’d like it as long as she only had to wear it long enough to put it on the floor.

            “Yup. She’s lately started covering up more now that she’s realized the only boobs capable of distracting Thaal are mine. They are also completely capable of distracting the baby.”

            “You know, I know you’re just referring to the fact that you’re still breast feeding,” Barry says, picking up a red silk thong and wondering how people wear these comfortably, “but that sounded really goddamn wrong.”

             “True,” Hallie acknowledges. “Oh nice,” she murmurs, picking up a yellow and green corset. “I love lingerie boutiques.”

            “I don’t,” Barry says flatly as they find Justice League themed stuff that she knows is not approved. “For fuckssake,” she grumbles, picking up a set that’s based on her uniform. “This looks ridiculous.”

            “Mmmm,” Hallie murmurs, picking up a Green Lantern themed getup. “I’m grossed out by the existence of Robin themed lingerie, but the stuff based on my uniform is cute. I’m gonna get it.”

            “Narcissist.”

            “Oh please, I can _see_ you eyeing the Captain Cold themed set.”

"Shut up Hallie."


	2. Chapter 2

Thaal gapes at Hallie in a truly satisfying manner as she strolls out in the Green Lantern lingerie. She’d had fun with it, especially when she’d had found yellow silk ribbons and replaced the black ones that actually went up the front of the green corset. She’d tied another yellow ribbon around her neck like a bow and left on the long necklace with the yellow ring he’d given her so it fell exactly into her cleavage. He’d been reading something, but watching the book fall out of his hands while he gazed at her in something close to awe was incredibly satisfying. 

One thing she will say is at least during her pregnancy she never had the issue of feeling any less sexually attractive. If anything, Hallie’s still convinced, no matter what Thaal says, that he has a kink for her pregnant. He kept on touching her baby bump when they were having sex, and even when they were just curled up together. He was always touching her bump. 

It was nice to get reminded though, that she didn’t have to be pregnant with his kid to be sexy for him.

“Mmmm, good to see I can get that look out of you still,” Hallie says with smirk, crawling on top of him. “What do you think?”

“Beh?” He asks faintly, at an apparent loss for words. 

“Wow, go me, I stole your words,” Hallie’s smirk grows larger in smugness. “Didn’t even know I could do that.”

“I didn’t either,” Thaal says, apparently refinding his words. “You look amazing,” he adds, nuzzling her breasts. “Such a lovely woman,” he praises, nuzzling at her neck. “My beautiful Hallie.” 

She hums happily as he does that; she’d discovered years ago it wasn’t a Korugarian social norm to kiss. Part of why he even did (and knew what he was doing prior to their relationship) was because of Arin Sur, his late wife, came from a race that did. Korugarians were much more prone to nuzzling to show affection. It had lead to confusion though with people who weren’t familiar, like Carol during one of her Star Sapphire poisoning incidents. 

“So what did I do right to earn such a lovely present?” he asks with a smirk, tugging slightly at the bow around her neck. “And where did you find this outfit?” 

“Found it at a lingerie shop. Modified it slightly. It didn’t have yellow ribbons when I started out for one,” Hallie smirks back. “You do realize it’s the equivalent to our anniversary on Earth? The first day we met?”

“Ah. And so I get a present,” Thaal smirks even more smugly. 

“You are really shitty at keeping track of dates on Earth,” she informs him, sitting on his lap. “Now, you want to open your present?”

“Yes,” he says, eyes darkening in lust. “I want to quite a bit.”

“Then come unwrap me.”


	3. Chapter 3

_txt: I have a surprise for you_

_txt: Come straight upstairs when you get home_

            Len arches a brow at Barry’s message. She always texted complete sentences, her speed making text speak sorta redundant. What kind of surprise could she have for him? It was almost their anniversary, but what could she be planning? She’d already given him the best present possible at Christmas…

Len chokes as Barry grins at him from the bed, her only article of clothing his parka and a pair of ice blue, lace panties. He undoes his tie, the dark blue silk falling to the floor as he walks toward his fiancée in a daze. He can see the slight hint of her baby bump, already popping even though he remembers from Nora her not showing so soon. He rapidly strips out of the rest of his clothes, climbing onto the bed after her. 

“Wow,” he says, admiring her half naked figure. “Just wow.”

“Mmmm, I’m glad you like,” Barry grins, running fingers along Len’s jaw. “Good thing you have so many parkas.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t mind going into battle smelling like you,” Len chuckles, kissing Barry’s palm. “Better than smelling like beer.”

“Oh god, I remember that,” Barry snorts, recalling the admittedly hilarious fight with her Rogues. To this day she still isn’t clear how or why they all reeked of beer. “But I think Clark would kill us if you smelled like we’d just been fucking.” 

            “He can’t say shit with how Lex and he are,” Len snorts, kissing Barry’s throat. “I’ve seen them both naked way too many times. The thought of it’s almost enough to make me lose my erection.”

            “Well, rather than think about that, how ‘bout you think about me naked?” Barry teases, smirking at Len. “Or at least, me riding you in your parka.”

            “Oh yes, please,” Len groans, feeling himself almost go even harder at the thought of that.

            “Then lie back and get ready for a ride.”


End file.
